


Time Loop

by AmethystUnarmed



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Gen, Mentions of Canonical Character Death, Mentions of lots of other characters and seasons, Mind fuckery, Panic Attacks, Post S16 finale, Project Freelancer, Time Travel, Wash's AI implantation, repercussions of Time Travel, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystUnarmed/pseuds/AmethystUnarmed
Summary: “Okay Agent Washington, implantation is ready.” Wash nodded and felt a prick at the back of his neck, and immediately started screaming.It was nothing like York and North had described, there was no merging of minds. Epsilon crashed over him in a tidal wave, leaving him drowning in an ocean of turmoil.Wait, Wash and Epsilon thought together, this has all happened before.





	Time Loop

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the most experimental things I have ever written.
> 
> As always, thank you to my lovely girlfriend and beta, kittythelitter.

“Okay Agent Washington, implantation is ready.” Wash nodded and felt a prick at the back of his neck, and immediately started screaming. 

It was nothing like York and North had described, there was no merging of minds. Epsilon crashed over him in a tidal wave, leaving him drowning in an ocean of turmoil.

_ I couldn’t save them... I couldn’t save  _ her...

They were all dead, he could see their bodies, all the Freelancers dead in the street. 

_ It’s my fault. It’s our fault. It’s my fault. It’s our fault. _

And Tex, Tex worst of all, body strewn over the jeep, helmet missing, hair red with blood, Allison, our Allison,  _ Allison! _

 

_ Wait,  _ Wash and Epsilon thought together,  _ this has all happened before. _

 

This pain hit them differently this time. They went from warring against each other to clinging to one other. The assault was of a different nature this time, something that was greater than both of them. Images flashed to them both.

 

Recovery beacon after recovery beacon.

 

_ Not bad for an old locksmith. _

_ I woke up, and my brother was dead. _

_ Come on, Wash, you won’t- _

_ The beacon is Maine, it’s the Meta. _

They were dead this time, really dead, not some Sigma inspired hallucination. They knew that too now, knew why they existed.

 

_ Alpha couldn’t deal with the reality of what had happened. Epsilon is those memories. _

 

_ My brothers!  _ Epsilon screeched and Washington wished he could cover his ears.

 

_ Memory is key.  _

_ We missed you Delta. _

 

But no, there were others. Faces and colors they knew and had never met.

Caboose laying flat, mumbling the same words over and over.

Terrible, horrible polka music.

_ Cuz I, am a motherfucking ghost. _

_ Alpha!  _ Wash felt Epsilon’s pain, his own just as deep.  _ Church! _

_ They left me... _ Alone, solitary, night after night without seeing another face.

_ He kept me...  _ Caboose whispering memory after memory as he tinkered with a body.

A bullet through pink armor. 

NO!

But it’s okay, he was okay. 

 

_ I’m going in after her. _

_ She’s just a shadow. _

 

_ Don’t call her that!  _ Epsilon shrieked in time with the memory. 

 

They saved us from the snow.

He was blue now, he was Church, and not just in his nightmares.

Tex was gone, the Meta took her, he had to find her-

Iforgetyou.

Loss grief acceptance, emotion after emotion faster than they could process.

 

More adventures, more revenge.

 

_ Put the gun down. _

_ Not all of us got off scot free. _

_ Could you leave me your pistol Carolina? _

 

_ Holy shit,  _ Wash thought,  _ that’s how he died? _

_ Yeah man, it was super fucked up, _ Epsilon replied.

The memories didn’t give them respite for more than that.

 

_ I’m sorry Caboose... But I hopes this helps. _

_ But all I have is you! _

 

_ Tucker, grenade! _

They tried to reach out from two different perspectives.  _ No Tucker! Don’t! _

_ Ooh, that was a close one. _

 

_ Just say you’re sorry. _

_ We cool?  _

_ We cool. _

 

The Staff of Charon. The Chairman.

_ Ain’t that a bitch. _

 

_ I split up. I dissolved. I DIED. AGAIN. _

_ I’m so sorry.  _ It was all Wash could think.

 

It didn’t end there. There was more, another enemy.

_ She sent us with a message. _

_ Could it be the original Alpha AI? _

 

_ You grew a beard?  _ He could practically hear Epsilon chuckling.

_ It was a mistake. _

 

_ You don’t have to forget. _

 

_ I killed them. I murdered them. _

The room, it smelled, corpses and rot of what once was flesh, it was dark and cold and they were stuck, they couldn’t move.

_ Just a little rest. _

 

_ Oh hi Tucker- _

 

Gods. There were gods. And time travel. And-

 

_ Your brain went minutes without oxygen. _

 

And the changing, the fates singing, running through a hallway as it crumbled around him. Atlas’ voice.

 

_ We are doomed. _

 

The flashes ended.

 

_ I was dead. IwasdeadIwasdeadIwasdeadIwas- _

_ Not now! When are we? _

 

They no longer knew who was talking. It didn’t matter, not really.

 

_ The implantation- _

**_Carolina!_ ** They thought together.

_ We have to wake up, we have to save her. _

_ We can save them all. _

Washington sat up in bed, Epsilon unit still in his head. He was completely lucid.

“I need to see Carolina.”

**Author's Note:**

> I figured since Wash was with the gods at the end of the universe and Epsilon is literal memory, wouldn't it be interesting if they remember the alternate timeline? And of course they'd try to change this one.


End file.
